What Do You Mean Were Travellers!
by qaliinuyasha
Summary: Then we heard the door open instead of two feet we heard four feet then we both heard whispering Are you sure their here Pendragon a males voice asked Yes I'm sure the other repiled katie and I stayed under the covers not sure what to do. I then took a lo
1. The Flumes

Oh my god Parathy, the strangest thing just happened to Katie and I today. First of all we met two guys whom we never seen in our life, then we met a weirdo by the name of Saint Dane who wants our world to far in total chaos. The two boys say were like them and we save the world with other people like them, and that they are called travelers. Well let me bring you to how it all began.

It all happened when Katie and I were at Katie's parents cottage, and it was 11:30 p.m. at night Katie and I was whispering to each other "How much longer initial its one o'clock?" I asked her, Katie put up her finger as to say one sec then she swinged her feet over her bed side and then she tip toed to the door, she open the door quietly then peeked her head out side and peeked around the corner, she then jumped and closed the door behind her and ran to her bed, she whispered to me "someone coming, it could be my mom to see if were sleeping again?" I got the hint and pulled the covers over my head Katie turned off the light and went under her covers too. 

Then we heard the door open instead of two feet we heard four feet then we both heard whispering "Are you sure their here Pendragon?" a males voice asked "Yes I'm sure" the other replied Katie and I stayed under the covers not sure what to do. I then took a little peek to see, I made sure I was quite. I then put my head out a bit but it was too dark. Before I knew it they turned on the light in the bedroom, I was now blinded I covered my eyes "whoa" I said quietly well I looked at them they both looked the same age as Katie and I. One looked like he was Asian or something, he had almond shaped eyes and his eye color looked brown as well as his hair, his hair was shoulder length next to him was the other guy he was a bit shorter then the Asian looking guy, this guy had short brown hair and blue eyes he had pale looking skin ((it looked like he was going to be sick or something))

"Spader wake that one up!" the shorter guy pointed to Katie, Spader nodded and went over to where Katie was hiding under her covers waiting for her mom to tell them to go to sleep. She had her fingers in her ears and didn't hear the actual voices and thought that she was just checking and leaving. She popped her head out as Spader shook her and she was first blinded then thrown off the bed in a heap with the covers. "Ow..." She mumbled rubbing her head still wrapped in her coverlet. I wasn't quite sure what to do these two guys were weirdoes and they had to be stopped so I throw my blanket over Spader's head by then Katie was already out of the blankets and feeling her new bump on the head "come on" I yelled to her. Katie without second thoughts came running behind me she soon cot up but now at the door there was the short guy the one they called Pendragon "You two aren't going any where, because you girls have to come with us!" he told us, Spader was now behind us I looked at the Pendragon guy and said "Who are you too tell us what to do?" Then Katie went up to him and started poking him hard in the chest "Yah who do you think you are coming in to my cottage and telling us what we can do and can't do?" Pendragon and Spader looked at each other a little startled from what us girls had to say, that when Spader came in "Come on mates were not here to do any harm were just here to show you two a place I bet you two adventurers never seen before" Spader then winked at us Katie and I couldn't help it but laugh. Pendragon then looked at Spader "yah what he said" we then looked at each other and used our minds to talk to each other like usually _"well should we trust them?"_ I asked, _"well I'm not sure but I think I have a plan to get out of here" "and what that?"_ I couldn't wait to hear her answer _"well lets just say will go with them but they have to get out of the room because we have to get dressed but we sneak out the window"_ we both smiled _"ok lets do it"_ Pendragon and Spader just stared at us Spader then whispered to Pendragon "Mate what the matter with them?" he just shrugged by the look on Pendragon's face he had no clue editor. We then looked at them "we decided..." Katie began "that we'll go with you two where ever you want to bring us too"  
"ya as long as you give us time to get dressed!" I add they looked at each other a bit confused, we then pushed them out the door, and then got dressed I wore a pair of blue jeans and raving red top with a black net top I also had my hair up in a ponytail. Katie wear oh most the same them but on her jeans it said POW! On the back pocket, her top was red as well but her hair was down we looked at each other and smiled "lets go" I whispered "ok" Katie replied. I then opened the window as quietly as I could Katie went first she swinged her left leg over the side then the right and hop down "Come on Jessie hurry! Before they notice what were really up to!" then a knock on the bedroom door was heard at that moment, I looked over "you guys done yet?" Pendragon yelled Katie looked at me a bit nervous "oh most done!" I yelled and it was the truth, we were oh most done escaping that is. I then swing my leg over the side of the window and then the other I then hop down out of the window and on to the grass "come on lets head down to the lake and drive your Dad's boat" I insisted "No lets use the canoe! We don't know how to drive the boat" Katie replied back "good point" Me and Katie headed down to the lake down the large rock steps that wove themselves into the cliff. When we got to the sauna we started to get out the life jackets and paddles. While we were preparing our get away those guys were getting restless and chose to go in.

"Hey?" Pendragon rapped his hand on the white door. "You almost done in there?" When he got no reply he and Spader started to count. "One, two," They chorused. Before the third count Pendragon held up his hand and walked to the door again and tried the doorknob. It opened freely and he groaned along with the creaking of the hinges as it showed that it had never been locked. They went in and looked around for the girls, "where are they mate?" Spader asked while looking under the beds. Pendragon growled and mumbled curses to him as he saw the window and realized what they had done. He told Spader and they both left through the window and started to try and follow the girls path but gave up since it was too dark and started to look in the shed and down the drive way.

While they did that Katie and I had finished getting everything except for getting the canoe in the water. Katie held up her hand and whispered, "On the count of three, one, two, three!" We both lifted our ends of the canoe in uniscin and Katie started to head backwards towards the water but she forgot about the rocks that came before the sand and fell backwards with the canoe landing between her knees, which were lucky cause it would have hurt her pretty badly. I hadn't been ready for the sudden stop and had continued walking and only managed to get the stern in my gut. I fell down and the canoe fell on the rocks and made a loud boom that echoed across the lake and up to the cottage. We both cursed differently to ourselves and hurriedly got up and finished getting the canoe in the water and hurriedly grabbing our gear.

Up top the boys heard it and turned to each other and said, "The Lake together and ran down the large steps. Spader was ahead Pendragon because he was jumping down two steps at a time and saw us out in our canoe and tore off his shirt preparing to jump. We heard Pendragon scream, "No! Wait!" But Spader had already dived in and his head came up shivering. I was in the front of the canoe and I cheered knowing that we could now fully get away and go to the marina and get help. I started to paddle but for some reason we weren't moving. I turned to see Katie looking back at the floundering Spader and yelled. "What are you doing? This is our chance to get away!" Katie just turned to me and I saw pain in them. She didn't say anything but I could tell when she started to turn paddle backwards what she was feeling and thinking. She got beside Spader and put her paddle across the sides of the canoe and reached down to his wet form. I only just managed to lean to the opposite side before the canoe flipped.

I saw Spader over my shoulder sitting and shivering on the bottom of the canoe, pulling the life jacket Katie had given him tight around his shoulders. I sighed as Katie took up her paddle and started to turn us around and head us in. I got out first and sat on the bow of the canoe to balance it out as Katie helped Spader out or the boat. Pendragon stood behind me, wither he was making sure I wouldn't run off or so that he was there to make sure that the canoe didn't flip, I still don't know.

Katie had sat brought Spader into the sauna and had somehow magically gotten the old thing working. I'd never been in a working sauna before and I didn't take to it too nicely, too steamy and too hot, and I could tell by the look on Katie's face, neither did she. I went back out and was face-to-face with an angry Pendragon. "What were you thinking? If you had fallen in that water would have frozen you!" Well, at least now I knew he had some sort of feelings for me and I didn't back down from his challenge. "Well, why do you care so much? And why do you need us so much?" Pendragon was slightly cut off guard at my outburst and I saw it in his eyes, but he quickly regained his ground and we started to argue but of course I had much better arguments than he did.

"Ahem" Pendragon and I turned to see Katie and Spader, who were wrapped in a few of the saunas' towels, watching us. I blushed a light pink and I think Pendragon did too and Spader started. "Why are you getting on her case Pendragon mate? You like her or something? What about Courtney?" He raised his eye brow for emphasis and I turned to see Pendragon blushing a brilliant red and I snickered at his face but I stopped and joined him with his embarrassment when Katie Announced out loud, "Hey, Jessie, you're already trying to find a new guy hmm?" I turned back to the Pair of giggling lovebirds and Pendragon and I glared at them sending sparks at them. They stopped and looked down and before we could blow up at them Spader changed the subject perfectly. "So Mates? You ready to go?" Katie and I looked up at him and then to Pendragon wanting a further explanation. He grinned and nodded. "Alright then Mate, lets get going." He turned and Spader dropped all of Katie's towels and put a hand over her shoulder. "Lets go." He started to walk and, they passed me so I just went after them and stood at Katie's side. We were off on our journey, and I didn't know where, I just hoped we would come out in one piece.

We were now forced to go with them with out choice, I looked at Katie she looked at me and put her head down _"I know Jessie it's my felt" _she sent me a message to my mind _"know its not..."_ was all I could say I couldn't think of anything else because if she didn't turn around we would of made it in time but then again Spader wouldn't of made it to shore. I looked ahead to Pendragon and walked up beside him "umm sorry for our trouble" I said as I kept my head down "I mean wouldn't you do the same thing if two people came to your place and say they need you to come with them? And you don't even know them!" he looked at me and had no smile on his face for some reason I still think we were in trouble I guess he wouldn't of did the same thing, we soon got to a van at the top of the stairs "umm who's is that?" I asked as I pointed to the van "oh its Gunny's mate" Spader came up behind with Katie with him. Katie and I looked at each other "Who Gunny?" Katie asked Pendragon and Spader looked at each other "you'll find out" Spader smiled then winked.

We walked up to the van and I saw Katie trying to look in the window where the driver would sit. I sent her a thought asking her who was in the front seat but she just shook her head and sent back to me that it was tinted and couldn't see through it. I was about to ask her to try again when the door opened and a man about the age of Katie's mom with an extra few years on him came out. He was dark skinned and tall and also missing a hand that made both Katie and I shiver when we saw him lift it up in a wave. "Hiya shorty, Spader. I see you've gotten the new recruits." We looked at each other and shrugged both not knowing what he meant. He went over to the sliding door and opened it with his left hand with a bit of difficulty. I noticed Pendragon jerk forward to help but Spader had held him back. The old man then open the door "come on you two get in!" he smiled then welcomed us in Katie and I wasn't sure who these guys were all we knew was the old guys name was Gunny, that when I had enough and blow up in their faces as Spader and Pendragon started to head in to the van "THATS IT!" I shouted and my hands were shaped as fist they all looked at me even Katie "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS...I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE WITH PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW!" Pendragon, Spader and Gunny all looked at me a bit shocked "come on mate don't be that way" Spader said as he walked over to me "NO THIS IS ENOUGH I'M NOT MOVING INTAIL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU PEOPLE ARE AND WHAT YOU GUYS WANT FROM US!" Pendragon then went to me and looked right in the eye "you will find out soon enough" he said his eyes made me claim down it was really weird he then spoke again "I am Bobby Pendragon and that is Vo Spader" then he pointed to Gunny "he is Gunny, now come on lets go" Katie then pulled me in to the van and we left and went on to the highway all I could do was look at the window, I notice them stare at me accept times but I had nothing to say I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked over to see Katie looking at me sympathetically. I hated it when she gave me that look cause it always made me feel bad and I didn't like anyone pitying me, even my best friend. I turned back around and looked out the window in a huff. I could sense that Katie felt bad and I sent her a sorry in her thoughts but she didn't receive it or just ignored me. I hated it! Now she was making me feel like the bad guy! I was about to blow my top off at her when I saw the most beautiful coal black wolf she had ever seen. It was running along with the van around the same speed but it was falling behind quickly. I turned my head to watch it, the sun reflected off its' fur and made it glitter like a disco ball. I loved it! I wish I had had a camera with me. Katie had turned and had seem me and was confused by what I was doing and tapped me on the shoulder making me lose concentration on the beautiful creature. "What are you doing? Are you okay Jessie?" the creature then disappeared I then turn to face Katie "you didn't see it?" I asked "see what?" Katie said a little confused "The black wolf it was running with the van" "a wolf your crazy Jessie there are no wolves around here" I then looked her right in the eye "I swear I seen a wolf you have to believe me!" Katie then looked back out the window "Jessie I would but I know there are no wolves around here your imagine things" I think couldn't help it but get mad but I didn't want to blow up at my best friend so I started to look out the window again it isn't fair that she doesn't believe me I know what I seen was real I then looked down at my lap everyone is against meI continued to stare at my lap. I found it presumably interesting. I sighed again and saw Katie hunch her shoulders and lean forward to rest her elbows on her knees. I guess we weren't on the best of lines at the moment. Maybe I should have said sorry, but what had I done wrong?

I didn't get much more time to think on that because my thoughts were interrupted by a large bump in the road that made the van bounce. I looked up to see Spader rubbing his head and that was when I noticed that he wasn't wearing a seatbelt. How dumb could this guy be? I looked over to see Katie moving towards him to see if he was okay. God she was practically falling for this guy! And she had a boyfriend too. Wait until Adrian heard bout this little adventure. I looked forward at the so-called Gunny to see his face taught and his eyes locked on he ground ahead of the van. Pendragon was busy telling Spader to get his belt on. They hadn't seemed to notice that Gunny was having trouble with the steering, and why shouldn't he? He only has one hand! I look to see if anyone else notice that gunny was having a hard time but all there eyes were on Spader I then unbelted my seat beat and went over to sit next to him in the front I pushed Pendragon against the door, he looked at me funny but right now I didn't really care "Gunny do you need help with the steering?" I asked and looked at him even though I didn't know how to drive a car or anything. I could steer a golf cart at my dads place. Gunny smiled "well I'm not sure I don't know if you can even steer!" I looked at him "come on we can be a team you press the peddles and I steer what do you say?" he then laughed then let me sit on half of his seat it was more like a quarter but hey Pendragon got his seat back! I then started to keep the steering wheel as straight as I kept my eyes on the road I could feel everyone was staring at me but you got at do what ya got at do! We were now close to a rest stop and let me tell you this van really needed Gus. The van started to slow down and it stopped right beside the gas thing and I sighed letting out my breath that I had been holding for a long time. I got out and got a lot of weird looks from other drivers and the gas guys. I ignored them and moved over to make room for Gunny to get out. He did and thanked me, I smiled and said it was nothing, "Hey at least now I know I'll be able to get my driving license, at least for the most part." "That's true, you're quite good at it."

I smiled back at him; he had a nice smile I hoped I'd be able to get used to being with those others though. I turned to see Katie checking out Spader's head. He was sitting on the curb and Katie was sitting beside him. I went over to them as I saw them whispering to each other. "Hey guys." They both sat up straight and blushed deeply, I noticed Katie turn to look away from Spader and Spader didn't seem to be blushing as much as Katie. I guess he didn't mind that much that I had come up.

"So Katie," she looked up at me still blushing probably expecting me to say something to embarrass her but I wasn't like that. "Yah what?" I nodded over to the convenience place where they sold the gas and extra little things. "Wanna go buy something'?" She seemed to perk up more and stood up practically jumping. "Yes! I can finally have gum without mom or dad finding out!" Spader looked at Katie and then me confused, "Ummm, what's gum?" WE both looked at each other weirdly and then we both held out our hands for him to take. He took them and we hauled him up. "Oh you'll see." I winked at him and Katie pulled him foreword towards the gas station.

When we got there she pointed out one of the new juicy fruits and then pulled out a five. I noticed Spader looked at the bill curiously, which made me think more about him. WE went back and sat down on the curb after Katie got her change and she handed us each two pieces. I of course shoved them in my mouth and started to chew, as did Katie but she first sniffed them. Well yah, she hasn't had gum in a while because of the braces so she should be aloud to savor this little break. Spader looked at the two small white rectangles and sniffed them. Katie elbowed him in the side and he looked up at her. "Pop 'em in your mouth." She mumbled it out through chewing and he shrugged and popped them in. He brightened and started to chew furiously. "Mate!" He ran over to Pendragon who had been talking to Gunny. Pendragon turned and looked at him, "What is it Spader?" Spader was practically hopping. "Have you ever had this gum? It's great!" Pendragon looked over at us and gave us a weird look that I couldn't translate and Katie got up and handed both him and Gunny two pieces. She then threw out the package that was now empty and sighed avoiding the taste. They then all put their gum in their mouth. I looked at Katie and patted her on the shoulder "gum is good my friend and picking juicy fruit was a good choice" I then smiled Katie laughed at me "ya this is good gum I only wish I could have it more often!" I nodded my head in agreement it was too bad she wasn't aloud gum "We must be going now" Pendragon told everybody, we all then got into the van and started driving down the highway again I kept my eyes on the road as I asked Pendragon a question "where are we going Bobby?" I asked I could feel his eyes on me as he was thinking of an answer "were going to New York" was all he said, "Why are we going to New York?" Katie asked after "We have to go there to go someway else" Pendragon told as "go there to go somewhere else?" I asked a bit confused "ya you'll see when we get there" I started to get a little bit upset again "But I would like to know now" I told him Gunny and Spader were a bit confused "Mate just wait and find out" Spader said "I don't want to wait!" I assured him Gunny looked at me as whispered in my ear "Don't you worry about anything right now except for the road missy" I was even angrier then before but Gunny was right, right now I was driving and if I made one mistake like taking my eyes off the road I kill us all now I think I shouldn't be driving!

We now were in New York City this place was really really busy there was way to many cars it took as about 4hrs to get here I could help but ask Gunny if we could park at the side we all got out of the van and looked around at the big building it was really amazing to see New York for my first time "Come on you guys we have to go to the subway station" Pendragon then grabbed my hand I grab Katie's as Pendragon pulled us forward Spader and Gunny followed behind. After looking at the surroundings and the tall skyscrapers I got annoyed. "Hey." I pulled at his arm to get his attention. He stopped and looked at me weirdly. "What is it now?" "I was just wondering why we couldn't drive right up to the station. Wouldn't it have been faster?" I felt Katie pull her hand back and I turned to see her rubbing it. It was red and white in different places. "Woops, sorry 'bout that Katie." She looked at me and then took my hand again and pushed me. "Lets just hurry up." I noticed that she eyed everyone around them weirdly. "What? Are you afraid Katie? That's not like you." Katie seemed to swell since I had just hurt her pride. "It's not like that!" I saw it in her eyes, she wanted to say something mean to me, but I guess the tension was felt by all of us because Gunny placed his good hand on Katie's shoulder and spoke softly to her, "Calm down. We're almost there." I noticed that her eyes dulled for a second then she blinked and they were back to normal. I also noticed that I could feel my hand again. "Okay. Let's just get going again." 

We started walking again and I soon saw a building coming up ahead of us. It was old and the openings were boarded up, there were no people except for us there as well. I stopped and let go of Pendragon' hand and he stopped as well soon after and looked at me a bit cross. "What is it now?" Katie looks over at me as well; I notice a small glint in her eyes. "Awww, is little Jessie afraid of the dark?" She said it in a teasing baby like voice that made me feel like jumping on her and slapping her but I would have actually punched her cause I'm no girly girl. My hand tensed into a fist and Katie let go and hid behind Spader.

Spader held up his hands trying to keep Katie from my view. "Wow their mate, no need to get feisty." I let my hand go to my side and then I turned quickly, walking past Pendragon I saw his face and I set mine grim and went straight up to the wood panels blocking the subway and started to pry them off. I got one of the lagers ones off and squeezed through and everything went black. I started to feel around trying to find something to hold onto lest I bash face first into a pillar.

I took another step forward and then felt nothing but air beneath my foot. I screamed and fell. Outside the others heard my screams and hurried in after me. Pendragon turned on a flashlight that he had had in his pocket and IO felt the beam hit my face. I brought my hands up to block it and waited for them to help me up. They didn't, "hey! Any of you going to help me?" I looked up at them and saw fear in their eyes. "What is it?" Katie pointed behind me and I turned to see black dogs right behind me. Their fur was standing up in a snarl, their fangs were yellow with plank and their eyes were a brighter tint of that same color. 

I screamed and jumped up, they barked behind me and I ran towards my friends. It may have just been a few meters but it felt like it took so long. When I was a foot away from he wall I quickly launched myself up and hoped that with my arms up they would grab them and pull me up. They did and I lay down on my back breathing heavily. "I...don't...like... dogs any...more." I said between fast breaths. Katie laughed and helped me sit up. "Well, at least you proved that you're not afraid of the dark." "You bet I'm not!" I stood up quickly and felt light headed for a little bit and almost fell back into the subway where the dogs were still barking but Pendragon caught me and steadied me. "Thanks." But how do we get past the dogs?"

Pendragon nodded and turned to Spader who pulled out a bag. ""What's in there?" I asked aloud and Katie said it with me. Spader smiled and opened the bag. "Our way of getting rid of those nasty little quigs." "What are quigs?" Katie asked. While Spader pulled out a few raw steaks. "Quigs," Explained Gunny, "Are things that guard each territory, they stand guard at each flume's entrance and stop people from entering them." I looked at Katie weirdly and she looked back at met he same, then we looked at Gunny together and chorused. "What are territories and flumes?"

Before Gunny could reply Spader interrupted by announcing that the quigs were taken care of and we had to go. So Katie and I reluctantly followed after Spader who led, Pendragon went between us and Gunny followed up after. When we got down I could hear the dogs or Quigs or whatever they were called chewing on the meat, the sounds made me feel like retching and from the look on Katie's face, she did too. Spader stopped and I almost bashed into him but stopped. "Here mates," He stood back revealing a large wooden door that would have been invisible haven't he had pointed it out, with a large star near the top center. "Is the flume."? "The flume?" I asked confused "its a door?" Spader, Gunny and Pendragon all laughed at me, Katie looked at me and I could see she was as confused as I was "What's so funny?" I yelled at them "wow there missy" Gunny said putting his one hand on my shoulder "The flume is not a door its what inside the door" Spader said with a smile Katie looked at me and I looked at her "ok then" I said with a shrug Pendragon then open the door and walked in the rest followed I looked at them all confused and walked in slowly all that was in there was a tunnel that looked like it wasn't going anywhere it was real dark too "umm ok you guys are you telling me a flume is a dark tunnel? That goes no way" I ask "no it goes some where it goes to all the terrotries of Halla!" Pendragon assured me "Halla? What's that?" Katie asked, "you'll find out soon enough" I watched Katie move over to Spader and whisper something in his ear and then he nodded and whispered something back too him. I flared and felt as if I was being ignored, I hated it when I was ignored. I walked over to them and forced myself into the conversation. "Whatcha talking' 'bout Katie?" I said looking at her, she backed off a bit and tried to hide behind Spader. I turned to look at him. "Spader?" He held up his hands protectively, "Nothing' mate, really, just having' a harmless conversation that was all." I looked form him to her suspiciously knowing they were hiding something then turned and went back to where Gunny was conversing with Pendragon about who should go first and whatnot.

"Maybe me then you Shorty, I should maybe scout the place out a bit before you guys come through with the new two." Pendragon tried to argue. "But your hand would act as a handy cap, I think it would be better if I went." Once again I went up and in-between eh two and made my presence known to both. "So, where're we going?" I looked at them in turn and they backed off again. It seems like no body wanted to tell me anything. Gunny ended the silence spell with something that made me feel like bursting. "You'll find out Missy." instead of yelling at them I just asked nicely and shaked my leg impatiently "please I don't want to find out later I want to find out now" I said as nice as I could Gunny then smiled "ok missy you can come with me first" Gunny said as he looked at Pendragon with a sly smile, Pendragon rolled his eyes "Katie your going with Gunny and Jessica, now!" Katie didn't realize she was going to get her name called and when she did she didn't hear anything else but her name she looked at them strangely I rolled my eyes "come Katie!" I told her she walked over and so did Spader "whoa?" she asked looking at them confused "your coming with me throw the flume" Gunny said smiling "Pendragon and Spader are following after" I looked at them again still really confuse what the flume was it looked like just a plain tunnel you see at my cottage "ok so were going or walk throw a tunnel?" I ask they all laughed at me again I was starting to get annoyed by this I rolled my eyes "can ya stop laughing at me please before I get angry" I warned them "come on Gunny grabbed my hand as I grab Katie's we then stood at the mouth of the so called flume "now don't let go of me missy" Gunny said well looking at me I just nodded he then called out "Jesakatika!" I looked confused but then I heard music notes they sound like they were coming closer with that a bright light blinded Katie and I we then sinced and all of a sudden we were flowing down something Gunny was ahead of us it seemed I have let go of his hand I looked beside me Katie and I still haven't let go I looked behind to see Spader then Pendragon I was amazed by all the lights and sounds I was speechless Gunny looked back at us and laughed at our faces "hey missy you still think the flume is a tunnel?" he then chuckled some more I shake my head no The trip took about 6 minutes but during it, the view and the fright I still had within me made it all the more longer. I felt a tug on my hand and looked over to see Katie edging over to the wall peering out, I watched her hand move up to gingerly touch the wall but before it did, I yanked on her hand that was still enveloped in mine. She shot over to me and we collided into one another. She rubbed her hand and shoulder, "Hey, what was that for?" She sounded sad and hurt judging by the small bruise I saw under her sleeve and the new tenderness of her hand. I looked at her and ordered her like a mother trying to calm her child, "Don't touch things when you don't know what they are, Kay?" Katie looked at me and I looked back at her. I must have shown some form of authority because she backed down and went back to massaging her wrist because I wasn't about to let go of her hand.

I looked at the wall that was constantly speeding past and marveled at the sight, it was black dotted with stars and what seemed to be planets? Along with more tubes that they had called flumes. I lifted my hand up like Katie had and wanted to touch the wall and see if it were cold or hot. I never got to even get close because Katie pulled on my hand and I was about to yell at her for doing so but I figured it was now even and I turned to look at her. Her face was taught and it looked like she was preparing for me to hit her or something, but I didn't hurt my friends and I patted her on the shoulder "Okay, I'll take my own advice for once."

Up ahead I heard Gunny call back to us and I didn't hear exactly what he said but it sounded something like "get...pared...landing" I looked at Katie and she shrugged, she hadn't heard what he was saying either. I was about to call out to him and ask him to repeat but the musical notes that we had heard at first came back, they started out silent and then got evenly louder braking the peace that we had, I hadn't even noticed that it had stopped at first. It got louder and louder so I tried to cover my ears but I only did for one ear because Katie was gripping my hand so tightly I couldn't feel it completely.

We landed on our butts and it hurt, Gunny was a few feet ahead of us and he was beckoning us forward. Half pulling/half being pulled up Katie and I managed to get out of the way as Spader and Pendragon shot out and landed where we had just been. I rubbed my sore spots and Katie did likewise as we looked around where we were. It was a cavern no larger than Katie's backyard that had a pool, a tree house, a sand box, a dog run, and a deck which actually meant it could fit a lot of stuff, maybe even a garden with what area was left but by the state of the ground, nothing would have grown. It was flat except for the rocks that littered the dusty ground.

I felt Katie grip my hand tighter, which I was actually quite amazed that I could still feel it. I looked over at her and saw her looking around the cavern scarred, that's when I noticed that she was shivering and her eyes were open wide in shock. She had said it was just an act, one that she did very well, but now I was beginning to believe that she was lying all the time. She was Closter phobic.

I leant over to her and started to pat her back gently trying to calm her, "It's okay Katie, if we had to, we could go out through the flume again." She started to calm down but I still couldn't feel my hand so I turned to look at Pendragon and Spader who were dusting them off. "Can't we?" Pendragon looked over at us and didn't seem to notice what I was getting at and ruined my momentum with her. "We could, but were not going to, not yet at least." I felt Katie's grip tighten once again and I almost went to my knees. Spader came over and started to gently rub the top of Katie's hand and spoke calmly to her, "okay mate. There's another way out, you just have to get changed first." I looked up at him and started to massage my white and partially crushed hand I had just recently gotten back, "changed?"

"Whoa!" I held up my hands and backed away from Gunny Katie doing the same beside me. "I am not getting into that!" Katie nodded and agreed openly. "Come on, the ones we have to wear are worse." Gunny plucked at the ones Pendragon was still getting into. I didn't look, not wanting to see anything more than I had to. The one's he held in his hand had two pieces, the one that was in front was a light brown and the one behind was darker but the same style, only larger.

Spader came up behind us and put a hand on both of our shoulders making us jump. "Come on, it's not that bad, and you'll have to get used to it anyways. I have, and so has Gunny and Pendragon." Katie seemed to be a little bit reassured but I wasn't going to give in, even as Katie left my side to take the lighter colored one that I had had my eye on if we had to. She went off with Spader who stood in front of the rock as Katie got changed. 

I finally gave in and took the last one Gunny held out roughly. Grumbling I went over to where Katie was behind her rock and glared at a grinning Spader. "No looking!" He nodded in approval and turned to face away from behind the large boulder that he wouldn't have been able to see over anyways. I saw Katie Fidgeting with her clothes. "What's wrong with them Katie? Too small?" She shook her head and blushed deeply. "Then what is it?" She replied meekly, "Well, how do we put them on?" I nodded in agreement finally taking a better look at the garments; they were made from some form of large mammal because it didn't have much stitching except for where the material was brought together crudely by a thick string that looked like hair, which made me shiver. "Good point." I looked around the rock at Spader, "hey." I looked down. He didn't move as he replied, "what is it?" I held up the two identical pieces of cloth that were circular and about the same size, only one was longer. "How do we get them on?" He smiled and came over and I took a deep breath as he took the smaller one from me. He looked it over then pushed it to my chest that made me almost slap him. "This is the top and that," He pointed to the other piece. "Is the bottom." "Thanks." I grumbled and he was about to leave when Katie popped her head out from behind me. "Are we allowed to wear our underwear?" Spader looked at her weirdly. "Underwear?" I almost fainted from embarrassment. I pushed Katie back and nodded in thanks. "Ignore her. Thanks though." Katie said with a little smile" This is very confusing" I said "can we keep our underwear on?" Katie looked at me and asked "I don't know" I said with a shrug "I think we might have to take them off" I answered Katie looked at me abit afraid "really?" my cheeks went red "yah" we then looked at each other and got dressed quickly let me say these clothes weren't comfortable they were quite smelly we the walked out to go with the guys "what exactly are we here for?" I asked trying to actually get a answer "were here to help people" Pendragon told me "what kind of people" Katie asked "well the people of this territory" Katie and I looked at each other knowing these weren't the answers we wanted "time to go now mates" Spader said well heading to a hole in the wall he then curled out and Katie followed after, then everyone followed too when I got to the outside all you seen was a river and a lot of trees it was pretty bright and it felt weird too I liked at Katie she looked at the weird place and looked at me _"What is it Jessie?"_ she asked me _"Just confused" _is all I could say this place was beautiful but the clothes not so nice I looked at Pendragon then to Spader and looked behind to see Gunny "ok everyone we all have to stay close together!" Pendragon told they just nodded but I didn't why was this Pendragon guy boss? We walked for a long time and the scenery never changed, except for the river that wound around the hills of rocks that were in it's way. I noticed that Pendragon was leading us; I thought Gunny might have been a better candidate for leader but what could I do or say about it? I had to leverage here, wherever here was. I looked over to talk to Katie but was turned off the idea when I noticed her and Spader talking to each other in muffled whispers. Katie giggled and I seized up at the sound for it wasn't something I thought I'd have heard here in this desolately abandoned area. Which brought me to another question.

"Hey, Gunny, why aren't isn't there anyone else here but us?" Gunny turned to me and seemed to be trying to find the correct words, I noticed Katie and Spader stopped talking and looked over at Gunny and me. "Well... They're in hiding." He managed out that didn't help me that much. "Why are they hiding Gunny?" Katie had come over to us and Spader soon followed. "Because they are afraid of what has been killing them off? That is why we are here." I turned to face Pendragon who was a few feet ahead of us. He hadn't turned as he replied to Katie's question that was aimed at Gunny, but I noticed Gunny seemed to sigh slightly as if he were happy Pendragon had stolen the right to talk. What made him boss of the rest of us? It wasn't fair that he was boss shouldn't it have been the oldest like Gunny? I didn't realize that Katie was listening to what I was thinking Jessie what do you have against Pendragon? She asked me I was startled to hear someone else's voice and stopped I looked over to Katie who was now just standing a few feet from me ahhh nothing I was just talking to my self I said as I walked right past her she then ran up beside me Jessie I know when their something wrong so tell me I refused to tell her what was wrong Its nothing" I said back Jessie if your still mad at me saving Spader I'm sorry but come on what were we suppose to do juts paddle away when we knew he needed help Katie said a bit upset there was no way I was going to argue right now I was really good at arguing and it didn't matter who it was I would always win I then walked right past her and stormed off she then went right beside Spader like she always did throw the trip here I didn't get it she was flirting with this guy mean while she had a boyfriend at home how poor was that?

I still didn't really understand why we were here and right now I really didn't care all I wanted to do is get back home and enjoy life at Katie's cottage after all it was vacation time I didn't work hard at school for nothing, we then stopped at a river and Gunny and Pendragon were arguing again for which way too go "I think we should cross by stepping on those rocks over there!" Pendragon said "no I think we should use the canoes" Gunny said looking at the small looking connes that could probably fit two people each I looked to my right and seen a bridge "hey guys." I was about to tell them when they cut me off "Not right now!" Pendragon shouted at me "yes right now" I shouted back "there's a." I was then cut off again but this time by Gunny "Missy not right now" he snapped "err" I said ready to punch those two out "Can you guys just liste..." my mouth then got covered by Spader I couldn't handle it any more so I bit Spader's hand he jumped and yelped in pain "get your hand off me" I yelled at him they all looked at me "great now I got everyone's attention, but I didn't know all I had to do was bite Spader's hand sorry for that but why don't we just cross the bridge up there?" I asked pointing to it.  
Katie had been watching me as I noticed as she started to tend to the cut I had made in Spader's hand. There was actually blood coming out too. Weird. I was even bad at eating meat that was chopped up for me too. Now I could bite someone and get blood? Neat tricks I'm learning now. 

Pendragon and Gunny looked at where I was pointing and they kind of fell totally silent. I grinned to myself, "Hah! I should be the leader, not either of you too!" I didn't have anyone back me up because Katie, who would usually be the person who'd do that, was busy tending to Spader's hand I fell silent too. Grumbling I just started walking towards the bridge and soon got to the edge.

Turning back I saw Katie behind me and patting Spader on the back who was asking her if I was poisonous or something else stupid like that. I saw behind them were Pendragon and Gunny, they weren't even facing each other, or forwards for that matter. So I wasn't surprised when they both tripped and fell on their faces.

Giggling I hurried onto the bridge and stood in the middle looking over the side of the rope and holding on tight to it. The bridge was creaking and seemed like it had seen far too many seasons but it had held me this far. I saw Katie and Spader making there way across in the waters reflection, they were all wobbly and wavy. I continued on and waited at the other end.

Pendragon was at the back of the group and Gunny had hurried up to see how Spader was tending. Pendragon was such a hothead from what I'd seen. "Guess he's like me sometimes..." I thought to myself then blushed at the thought and pushed it the back of my mind and continued to stand there waiting.  
When Spader and Katie got there both gave me a real evil look but hey wouldn't you do the same if you have someone you hardly know put there hand on your mouth to make you shut up? I should have a shirt that says beware I bite!

Soon Gunny and Pendragon made it across and looked at me I still kept my image of being tuff and a no it all when I hardly no anything because you know me Parathy I fall a sleep in History and Math class but they didn't need to know that.

"So what are going to do next?" I asked they all stared at me and made me fell like I did something wrong "what?" I asked confused "What did I do now?" all their eyes were on me I looked at Katie and sent her a message in my mind to her "hey can't you back me up here?" she stared at me and didn't replied back at first I thought it didn't get throw and tried again "hello in there?" she shook her head and that's when I knew I wasn't getting any help at all I let out a sigh and came to my senses "I'm sorry alright!"   
Katie turned and started walking past me with Spader directly besides her poking his bitten hand with his good one. Gunny continued after them and I looked at him while he passed, "jeez..." I felt a hand on my shoulder an turned to see Pendragon there looked at me with a bit of hate and something else I couldn't figure out mixed into his eyes. "What?" He just shook his head and continued on past me. I waved my arms in the air frantically, "What?" 

I went back to the water, I don't like being alone but this time was different. I felt completely alone, for the first time in a very long time. Looking in a saw fish swimming together in schools and felt jealous. "Stupid fish." I kicked some rocks into the water breaking their group up. I laughed and then sat down ignoring that the rest might have already left without me. I dangled my foot in the water and looked at my reflection.  
What I seen in my reflection wasn't me it was someone else she wasn't happy, she looked more upset, I put my hand in the water to get rid of the picture I seen but it didn't work. So I stopped looking at my reflection and looked up at the sky and listened to my thoughts this is great everyone's mad at me but no one listen to me when I was trying to tell them about that stupid bridge I knew I should of went and worked with my dad at least I wouldn't of ended up here I sighed and looked at the ground I'm going to head back to the flume and find out how to get back home I then stood up and started to cross the bridge I was in the middle now but I heard a crack but I kept on walking but then I heard another crack I looked down to see if it was the bottom doing it but it wasn't I looked to see that the rope tied to trees were undoing I was too afraid to run because it was to hard to walk on the swing bridge that's when I stepped on a not so good step it broke I was to shocked to think of away to get out and screamed all the way down right into the water.

Gunny, Pendragon, Katie and Spader were still walking in silent that's when Katie notice that I wasn't saying sorry anymore she looked behind to find no one was there she looked in front to see if maybe I went in front but still only Gunny and Pendragon were there "umm anyone saw Jessie?" she asked everyone just kept on walking "hello any one seen Jessie?" she shouted this time Gunny turned around and said "I only seen her at the bridge!" he said calmly Pendragon looked to her "same" he said and stopped "shouldn't we go and get her?" Katie asked that's when they all heard a scream all their eyes were now widely open "yah I think we should" Gunny said running to the bridge and then everyone else followed.

I was now in the water and the currant was bringing me down I tried to come up for air but all I got was a mouth full of water I could hardly see anything that's when I seen the rock and tried to get out of its path but my head hit it and I could only see blurry shapes and then shadows then darkness.

This is where I am ending it Parathy but I'll make sure I'll write what happens to Katie and I soon Bye my friend


	2. the readers of the Journals

**Second Earth**

Parathy was a normal girl with great grades, she had a job at the pet shop.But right now it was her vaction time she had to go up to Katie's parents cottage and meet up with Katie and Jessica she was going up with Katies boyfriend Adrain and his friend Scott.

She was outside her place with all her stuff with her on the steps. Jessie, Katie and Parathy were best friends every scine grade three she knew that Jessie and Katie were a little werid and didn't care what other people think but they were still very fun to be around! Katie had long light brown hair that went past her shoulders she had greenish-geryish coulored eyes.  
Jessie had long dark brown hair that almost looked black her hair was usally tied up she had baby blue eyes.  
Parathy on the other hand had dark skin she had long black hair that was tied up but it went down to her bum she had dark brown eyes that almost looked black 

Adrain and his friend Scott soon arrived with Adrain's dad "come on Parathy get in" shouted Adrain from the car window as he chuckled "ok coming" Parathy yelled back as she grabed her stuff and put it in the trunk she then went on the other side and open the door to sit in the back  
"how are you Parathy?" Adrain's dad turned around and asked "I'm good sir" Parathy repiled back "thats good" his dad then started driving to the cottage Scott then started whisphering into Adrain's ear and they started to chuckle Parathy then looked at them confused "what are you guys talking about?" they then looked at each other and chuckled some more "out nothing" scott insised "nothing at all" Adrain said after then they both started laughing again "TELL ME YOU GUYS!" Parathy commanded "ok ok cool down" Adrain said "were laughing at the ring on your finger!" scott told her Parathy then had a puzzled look on her face "ring on my finger?" she then looked down at her hand and there was a ring on her finger a big grey one with a bunch of strange symobols on it "so Parathy where did you get this werid thing?!" Adrain asked as he grabed her hand to examin it "well you see I don't know!" she said as she grabed her hand back and took off the ring "how don't you know your wearing it" Scott replied back "I don't know" she then looked on there fingers to see Adrain had one too "Adrain why are you laughing at me when You have one too?"Adrain looked at her weridy then looked down at his finger to find out what she said was true "how did this get here?" Parathy looked at Adrain and Adrain looked at Parathy then they both looked at Scott's hand to find he had one too "where did we get all these?"Parathy asked "I have no idea" said Scott and Adrain together.

After a two-three hour drive they got to the marina the cottage was now five mins but first they needed a snack they went into the shop it looked more like a wooden cottage they had a quick look around to see what they really want beacuse Adrains dad was cheap he didn't want to spend over $20.00 Adrain picked a cookie dough ice cream popsicle, Scott picked a hot peperonii stick and some chips and Parathy picked three snicker bars because she near Jessica and Katie like them as well then they payed for it at the counter and ran outside and sat down and ate their treats thats when Parathy had a feeling something was wrong "You guys..." she called out to the two boys who were trying to steal each other stuff Adrain was on the ground with his ice cream dripping all over his face as scott tryed to take because he was done with his snacks they both looked over to Parathy "what?" wined Adrain as scott tryed to grab his ice cream "I think somethings wrong I feel that theres something missing" she said with worriedest in her eyes "and what is that" ask scott well holding on to adrains ice cream and running around the parking lot with it "hey give that back" Adrain yelled "I think something wrong like with katie and Jessie" Adrain then did a face plant right in to the dirt but managed to get scott foot he fell but still hold on to the ice cream "you worry to much" adrain said well grabing his ice cream back "maybe I do" Parathy sighed Adrain then walked up and sat with her "I'm sure thier ok" he said with a smile Scott slowly got up and looked at Adrain evily the adrain licked his Ice cream slowly to prove a point to him Scott then attacked him and the ice cream flew right to the window of the store and dripped down the window they hurryed to the car and jumped in "dad were done we have to go" Adrain yelled to his father his father nodded as the store keeper came out of the store they drove out of the marina onto the bumpy road they soon pulled up to a driveway the one with no mail box but it was the road they had to go down Adrain's dad let them out there because there was no drive way to really go down "I'll be back after I go to the marina and park the car" he said to adrain the drive off they grabd there stuff and went down the road Parathy couldn't belive it this wasn't the cottage road that she remembered "this is werid" Scott wined as he walked slowly "wait up you guys" he yelled as he ran up and cot them "yeah same but I can't wait till I see my girl friend I havn't seen her in a long time" Adrain said to them "I know I miss Katie and Jessie" Parathy said back "I can't wait till I throw them in the water" Scott said broking the moment they looked at him as they laughed "yah right" adrain said giving him a playful punch "but I don't remember it like this" Parathy said looking at the area around her "it didn't have so many trees there use to be a road here more like a driveway and I don't remember it so far in" they then came to a opening and there was nothing there "don't tell me were in the wrong spot" Scott said scratching his head and sitting on his bag Adrain had his mouth open "no I think this is the place" he said Parathy noded "you mean this "was"the place" she said unbeliving what she say "come on lets look around to see if the sonah and the dock" Parathy said but seen no cottage no sonah,no stairs no anything "what the heck is going on here!" she yelled, Thats when her ring started to play music notes that were louder and louder by the second thats when the ring was huge it was getting bigger and bigger thats when a big light came out of it everyone jumped back and Parathy took the ring off her finger and throw it on to the grond thats when They were all blinded by the light for about 30 seconds they could only hear the sound go away and when they got there sight back they seen there was the ring on the ground with a whole lot of paper beside it "what was that?" asked Adrain walking towards the ring and paper Parathy frist picked up the ring then the paper she looked at the ring funny and then put it in her bag she then open the paper and the front of it said to Parathy "you guys it has my name" she said looking at the two boys Scott walked over to the two and looked over Parathy's shoulder "it does too" Adrain scrathed his head and tryed to find out what all this meant, Parathy on the other hand just relized that this was the frist time in her life that she was confused she looked at throw the pages one at a time and then looked up at the boys "umm is this some kind of trick or is Katie and Jessice really gone" the boys looked at her confused and she pasted it over for them to read they both looked up "I guess we have to go back home and read it there"


	3. Saint Dane enters the picture

hiya Parathy How's it been? well anyways alots happen scine I last wrote you lets begin when I hit the rock.....

I awoke and saw again blurry shapes all leaning over me. I coughed and spat up a few mouthfuls of water and felt a hand behind my back. It put me into a sitting position and started hitting my back not at all hurtful but hard enough to make sure I got it all outta me.

Opening my eyes again my visiopn started to clear. I looked at the faces surrounding me and started to find that I recognise a few of them. The one propping me up was a boy my age with long brown hair. It was that guy Pendragon again, I felt thankful for him helping me but then remembered from before and got pissed again. I stood up and wobbled for a few seconds and saw Katie I think it was stands up and grab my arm by the elbow to help me stand. "Thanks." I mumbled to her and she said nt to worry about it and lead me over to a rock under a dead tree that was black and charred.

"What happened?" I asked her still rubbing my head. She lookde at me and I saw something that seemed to be tension or fear in her eyes. "Well, we came back to the bridge to try and find you but when we got there you weren't anywhere to be seen and the bridge was half collasped. Spader guessed what had happened and was about to jump in when Pendragon had already dove in. Spader waited in the shallow area for him and a few seconds later he came up and you were unconcious with a trickle of blood starting to form on your forehead." 

Looking up I saw the three guys conversing and noticed that Pendragon kept glancing at me. I growled at him slightly and Katie placed her hand on my back. "I think you should apologize to him." I glared up at her, "For what?! I didn't do anything wrong!" She shook her head and looked over at him for a second before continuing. "You hurt his pride slightly." I looked at him then back at her. "How so? He doesn't seem that hurt." Katie looked over at the bridge, "He was embarrassed that you saw the easiest way across the river before him. I think he feels like he should know everything, and he doesn't like to be shown up." She sighed sadly and then looked back up at him, "I feel sorry for him, I feel as though he was also dragged into this life just like we have been. Only his role is larger than ours and more difficult."

She patted me on the shoulder twice for comfort then went back over to the group to allow me some thinking time. Now that I thought about it, Pendragon must not like being the leader. He'd probably like to follow someone else or not even be here at all like me. But he had learned to work with it and so should I. If this was going ot be my new lifestyle, I should at least get use to it./quoteI looked back at the group and sighed. Time not to be a know it all I said to myself. Because there's no I in team. I then got myself up, not that good, but there was no way I would let anyone esle help me now. I walked over to the group and rubbed my forehead what would I say to Pendragon it was hard to say sorry for me as everyone knows I never liked saying sorry first but this time I had too I thought up my word carefully and my actions too, took a big breath and hugged Pendragon and whisphered in his ear "I'm sorry and thank you"Everyone just looked at me and Pendragon, Pendragon pushed me away gently and for the whole trip so far I think I seen him smile! I looked at Katie she had a smile on her face as well I rolled my eyes and smiled too and walked beside her "thats the last time i'm listening to you" I said.

Well all started walking again but this time Gunny at the back and Spader and Pendragon at the front Katie and I were in the middle it felt like it did when we walked in New York City when they thought we would run away and I still had those thoughts in my head but I push them a side. We still didn't know why we were here, and who were surpose to help but I have the feeling were soon going to find out! I kept having a feeling that Katie kept looking at me and it was sort of driving me crazy but everytime I looked at her she would look away I then cot her when both cot each others glaze "why are you keep on looking at me?" I asked "I just can't beilive you did what I said" she said with a little giggle at the end "and you hugged him" when she said that I put my head down and and blushed "well I guess I hit my head pretty hard to do that" I said trying not to think I did what I did "but its not like I kissed him or anything" I snapped at her "but you don't hug anyone!" she snapped back at me "well I hug you don't I?" I asked "well I don't count were best friends you justed hugged a boy" she said sounding like a tease I rolled my eyes "please don't go all girly on me" I said abit afriad of the thought she shook her head and smiled "your one of a kind Jessie" I smiled at her comment "and if you did go girly on me" I said "How about you and Spader?" she then looked down at her feet and blushed a bright pink I smiled again "there now were even this convo is over" I said putting my arm around her shoulder and she did the same.While we trudged on I remembered what we were wearing and looked down at my clothes and grumbled to myself. Katie looked over at me and gave me a quisical look, "what's wrong now?" She said with a calm tongue. I looked up at her and nodded towards her garments and then she looked down then we both giggled.

I saw Katie turn to look back at the boys and followed her still giggling. The guys were giving us weird looks and we just turned back to each other and giggled our heads off. I sent her a message through our mind link that of which got another burst from her. &&I love it when they get confused, don't you?&& She nodded slightly while in a fit of giggles and sent me one back. &&I remember what it was like to confuse you and Adrian. Though, I could never get Parathy confused. That just shows how much more intelligent she is than me.&& We both stopped giggling right then and there as we began to think of you guys. It was a sad thought knowing that you'd have most probably arrived at the cottage by now. Sorry, Maybe Katie's mom may be able to fill you guys in on a few things. Although she doesn't even know where we are and from what I've leant, Don't tell her okay? It may be better if she hears it from her own daughter.

WE walked in silence and I could feel the eyes of Pendragon and the other guys on our backs. They must be really confused from watching us one second giggling out of control, then next we're walking in sad silence. I was not about to tell them that I was homesick and Katie didn't seem in an all great talking mood so they'd just have to figure it out on their own.

I looked up at the dlackening sky and then stopped and Katie stopped beside me because I was holding onto her arm. She sent me a mental note, &&Why'd you stop.&& I pointed upwards and her gaze followed."It's getting dark," I said alud so that the guys could hear. I turned to them, "I think we should set up camp or something like that." Gunny grinned at me fiendishly as he heard my words. "Afraid of the dark are we Missy?" I growled at him which freaked me out and yelled at hhim. "I thrive in the dark Dimwit!" Katie backed me up, "If I guessed, I'd say you were afraid of the dark Mister Gunny." she raised and eyebrow at him and he puffed out his chest indignantly. "I will have you know that I'm not hte one that's afraid of the dark." He pointed at Spader with his good hand. "He's the one who gets scared like a baby." Spader looked aroun dat us not understanding things exactly then got upset when he figured it out. "Hey!!! Don't call me a baby!"

As they got into a fight Pendragon, Katie and I went off to find some shelter. That of which was very difficult and we didn't have much prgress until we split up and me and Katie were the ones who foudnd the cave. It was at the base of a large mountain that was really tall and rock. It also seemed to give off it's own heat but no one else but me and Katie seemed to notice so we figured we were bewing paranoid about having to sleep on the ground.

But of course you know me I love sleeping on the ground,Remember in Ottawa? Well anyways this ground wasn't like the floor you would sleep on in your kichten floor or even a the outside floor you would feel camping, it was more ruff and hard and a pian in the neck you could say.

I sat on the groundand watched the group talking about tomorrow and what we were all surposse to do, to me it made no sense probaly because when they were talking to me it was more like "blah blah blah" I didn't understand I looked over to Katie she was listening too but she nodded to what they were saying which meant she understood. I wasn't about to ask anyone etdier because that is not what I do and thats probable why I am in speacil ed! I giggled at what I was thinking only to have everyone looking at me "Whats the matter missy? You think what were talking about is funny?" Gunny asked. I shaked my head "no sorry I was just thinking of stuff and to tell you the trust I have no idea what you guys are talking about" I said still giggling at what I was thinking.

They all shaked thier head and turned back to their group all except Pendragon. I put my head down then started to play with my fingures just like I would do in class when I was bored and the teacher justed yelled at me for day dreaming. I could still feel Pendragon's glare on me.

I sighed and looked back up at him to see that he wasn't sayign anything in the main conversation anymore and was standing up unoticed to walk over and sit beside me. I looked at him unsurely because this didn't seem like him from what I'd seen. He put a hand on my shoulder and I moved away from him thinking &&Oh god, this guys possessed!!&& He smiled and patted my shoulder ad I just got so confused! "It's alright. We're just talking about where we're going tomorrow. You just lay down and get some sleep." 

He left and after he did, I fell over anime style and he didn't notice I was happy to see. I didn't get back up but curled up to keep my body heat with what little coverage I had. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something get put over me and mumbled a thankyou then felt extremely tired and couldn't do anything anymore. 

When I awoke eceryone else was asleep but there was something missing. Katie wasn't there. I got up and the blanket that had been placed on me last nigth fell off. I went over ot hte cave mouth making sure not to step on the coals from lsat nights fire and saw her outside sitting by a rock nearby. I went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump. I patted it while asking her worried. "What's wrong? Couldn't sleep?" She shjoke her head and looked away from me. "It's not that...." I looke dat her waiting for a reason. "What is it hten Katie?" "I miss home...." She mumbled out, and by the sound of her voice, she was on the verge of tears. I sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders tryingot comfort her. "It's alright we'll go back sometime soon, you just wait."

"but Jessie I miss my mom,dad,Adrain and even Ben! Havn't you missed your family?!" she said with now tears going down her face "yah of course I have I miss my two brothers and my sister I miss my mom,dad,grandparents and everybody but all we can do is hope we get throw this and make sure we see them again" I said wiping her tears off her face I knew how she was feeling and I felt the same way too. But there was nothing I could do except make her feel better I patted her back and hugged her and she hugged back "for now we have each other and our family close with us in our hearts" I said and smiled slightly I would of never thought up that line, and the only way I did was by my Brother Branden. "If yah want you can sleep on my lap" I said with a smile "If I was happy I would say no but right now you feel like my only family" she said I hugged her again and she layed down, I wasn't sleepy anymore and as she feel asleep I was left alone with my thoughts.

It was now bright enough for everyone to wake up I watched as the funny looking birds fly by I then shaked Katie gently to get her up she moaned and rolled over so I shake her again "come on Katie wake up" she moaned some more it was pretty hard to wake up Katie because she liked to sleep in no matter what the torture was I then started to tickle her she rolled around and started laughing "no fair Jessie you cheated!" she shouted I giggled and the boys all laughed at what I was doing.

I stopped and Katie looked at me smiling. I heard her thoguth in my head as the boys started wlkaing towards us, &&Thanks for last night Jessie. I needed that.&& But then she stood up and jumped at me and started to tickle me! &&But I didn't need to be tickled!!&& I started laughing and fell off the rock landing on my already bruised butt from yesterday. "O-okie!! I-I gi-give!!" I got out between laughs and when she stoppe I was about to start tickling her again but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Pendragons' arm attached to the hand on my shoulder. "Hiyaa!!" I said to him gleefulyly for the first time since he dragged me here.

HE just smiled at me andI could see in his eyes he was on teh verge of laughing so I stood up and started ot tickle hima dn Sent Katie a mental note telling her to help me. She did and Pendragon started to laugh and then he fell onto the ground. We got dowon on our knees to make it easier but Spader stopped Katie and Gunny stopped me. "C'mon guys," SPader said, "We gotta get going now missies" He said directed at us. We both nodded and put out our right hands to hlp Pendragon up.

he grabed our hands and we lifted him up he then brushed his self off and walked up to Gunny. Spader then went in the middle of Katie and I "So mates lets hope we don't get our self into as tum-tiggers today" he said with a smile I looked at him abit confused and looked at Katie she looked as confused as I was "whats a tum-tigger" I asked well thinking of two things the medice you take when your not feeling well called tum and a famous book called winne the pooh one of the charaters best friend was Tigger I had no idea what tum-tigger meant and man it was driving me crazy unleast I am already crazy "humm you mates don't know what tum-tigger means?" he then thought of away to explian it but couldn't "it means trouble,problems and all that kind of stuff" Pendragon said well still walking, I think scratched my head and thought what they were saying "umm ok I get it" Katie said with a smile.

We kept on walking and well you know how I get inpateint well that was how I was feeling right now I hated walking for along time and not do anything thats when I asked "where are we going and how long is it going to take?" Gunny turned around and looked at me "you should know this Missy we discussed it last night" I put my head down "well like I said last night I had no Idea what you were talking about" I said trustfully,I then seenn Pendragon whispher into Gunny's ear and he nodded, "were going to a villiage knew by it will take about 20 more mins. I then rolled my eyes and sighed "thats going to take way too long" Katie smiled and shake her head "oh stop it Jessie and be patient for once" she said as a tease "but I can't" I wined "its not in my nature!" I said standing up tall , She then shake her head again and laughed "well everything in your nature is crazy" she said and gave me a playful punch.

I looked at her and made a sound that I think was like a growl. I was startled and happy for me to see that only Katie noticed. She looked at me confused and we both looked at the others to make sure they didn't see. then we kinda hung back and she asked me. "What was that you did? Sounded like a growl." "I know" I whispered back slightly freaked. "Maybe you shouldn't punch me anymore, not even playfully." Katie nodded not really liking the idea of me growling at her.

We stayed at the back of the group for the rest of the journey. When we arrived at the village though we didn't like it as much as we had thought we would. the buidlings were charred like the land around it. The actual buildings that were there had many windows that were always open trying to get as much wind in it as it could. The place smelled horrid, like an outhouse. For some reason Katie and I didn't like the smell as much or the others didn't notice it as mucha s we did but anyways we covered our faces and continued after the boys. they went over ot the larger of all the buildings and entered without a knock or anything. I looked around the inside and it looked like the outside. Icky and smelly. I would have stayed in there but I felt like I was going ot faint from the smell and from Katie's expression, she felt hte same. WE went back out side and Spader came out soon after waving a hand in front of his nose. "Man does it smell bad in there." Katie and I nodded hands still over our noses. "What's wrong mates? The smell that bad?" WE nodded and wished for a breeze to come along to make the smell go away.

But the breeze never came, to bad we found out from Pendragon that pluging your nose around here meant you would be sentence to death or something like that! Katie and I looked at each other well he was explaining this and couldn't beilive what he was saying I could see in his face he was trying his best not to breath to much in ethider, we then unpluged our nose it was horried,I couldn't beilive how people could live like this it wasn't right, I only been in this villiage for like 5 mintures and I couldn't stand it how could these people stand it? I looked at Katie's face it looked like she was going to be sick and even for me I may have a strong stomach but I felt like getting sick right then and there, Have these people ever heard of a bath?! Argh I felt like I was lossing my air the clean air but I guess I was going abit crazy like usally.

I walked up to Pendragon and whispered into his ear "what do these people need help with? cleaning their air or polluting it?" I asked Pendragon shake his head "I'm not sure yet" he said abit embrassed "well I think this sinks real bad" I said trying not to pluge my nose he pat me on the shoulder and shake his head and said simpely "deal with it" I watched him walk past me I screwed up my face and started mumbling to myself "deal with it why doesn't he deal with it" Katie started giggling and looked me in the face "whats with your new face Jessie?" I put my face back to normal and looked her in the eye "you know its my mocking face" I said with a wink "the mocking face that usally sends me to dention"

I then started following Pendragon but with Katie by my side thats when I was in thinking mode &&humm something werid has been going on around here but I can't recall what it is&& I then looked at Katie it looked like she was easdropping in my thinking &&what Katie?&& I said wondering why she was listening &&sorry Jessie I am getting pretty bored and I just thought it would be fun listening to you think&& I looked at her confused she giggled at my face I rolled my eyes and went back to thinking but this time she was joining me &&first we felt warmer in the cave then well lets see I growled a werid and real growl at that then the smell was stornger to us then them this makes no sense&& Katie then looked down at the ground and thought for a second too &&your right Jessie something is wrong here, do you think anyone has notice?&& I wondered for a second &&no I don't think anyone has noticed or maybe I'm making this all up&&

Katie shook her head ta me, &&I don't believe that you are. Haven't you felt it?&& She asked me. I nodded slightly confused by what she mean tby felt. &&I mean, different. Haven't you felt any different since we arrived here?&& She speicified her question and then I undertsood. &&Yah, kinda. I feel kinda, well&& I looked up trying to find the correct words && more intune I guess. Is that what you mean? && She nodded. I guess from her asking she felt that way but just didn't want to be the only one. I looked up at the rest of the group and they didn't seem to have changed at all. So for the rest of the time we walked in silence until we came apon a mountain.

We stopped at teh base and a man wearing hte same style of rags as Pendragon and the other guys were wearing came out and started speaking to Pendragon. After Pendragon explained who we were he left and went back to wherever her had come from. Then Pendragons started off again and I looked at Katie confused. &&They speak engliish here?&& She srugged and I walked up to Pendragon. "hey." He turned to me, "Yah? what is it?" I looked back to where the man had disappeared then back to Pendragon, "How do they know englis here?" I asked him openly. He smiled at me, "It's part of being a traveler. He wasn't speaking english, you can just understand and speak his language." I was about to question adn say that I didn't know much of any other language other than a few french words but he interupted, "Don't ask me how, I couldn't figure it out either." I shrugged it off and went backto standing next to Katie where we continued our conversation on our feelings.

All of a sudden ?I felt hte ground start to move and we were like already a good 100 or so feet up on the mountain so it freaked me and KAtie ou real good. Katie lost her balance and fell on me knocking me to the ground only to soften her fall. i looked up at her and she sent me a mental message saying &&Sorry&∧ I smiled and she got up and helped me up. The ground stopped and I looked up at Pendragon who didn't seemt o having any difficulties with standing. "what was that?" Katie asked speaking my thoughts.Gunny came oiver to us and whispered, "Don't panic okie?" We nodded and he continued, "It was a tremer." I was about to ask what that was when Katie interupted and explained it to me in my mind, &&A tremer happens during earthquakes or before a volcanic explosion.&& I nodded toher at first the information not seeping in at first but when it did I freaked.

&&Katie what do you mean Volcanic explosion&& I yelled at her in my mind she looked at my face abit shocked &&Jessie cool your jets I'm just saying it might be a earthquake or a Volcanic explosion&& I stared at her angery &&thats great Katie real great lets all die together in a smelly place like this&& I said sacasticly &&Jessie your over reacting&& I looked at her and she seen my eye twitch a couple of times &&no I'm not over reacting the Vocano is not me&& I pointed to the top of the moutian we were climbing she shook her head and patted me on the back &&Jessie you heard what Gunny said and don't painic&& I rolled my eyes then thought of something that would caim me down and the only things that every did caim me down is screaming in a pillow,crying,drawing,beating up my brother and well thinking of my friends and family I then sighed &&I don't belong here&& I told her she looked at me again &&why do you say that?&&she asked me I looked over to her &&I been holding everybody back and I over react and, and, well I can't be myself&& I said putting my head down I could still feel her eyes on me &&Jessie is that what you think?because if it is. it's not true&& she said now looking infront of her thats when we felt it again the ground shaked more this time Pendragon fell on Spader and Spader fell on Gunny and Katie fell on me again we then all looked at each other and all I could do was ask "why are we up here again?" I said looking down watching rocks fall down "we have to mak it to the top!" Pendragon said getting up "Gunny are you ok?" I asked scine he was old and now squiwed, Spader now got up and so did Gunny.

I looked at Katie and She smiled slightly and got up again and helped me. I looked at ehr sternly and sent her a message. &&Do that again and I'll squish you&& She smiled and knew I was only joking so we looked ahead at Where the guys were only to see that they were now way ahead of us. "C'mon mates!" Spader yelled loking behin dat us. "We've got a long way to go!" WE nodded and ran up catching them quickly even though they were a good 60 or so metres ahead. I didn't notice tht my breathing was fine even thoguh I did have asthma. Katie jogged beside me as we were still slightly behind so that if one of them tripped or fell because of another tremour we wouldn't get squished by them.

I looked up at the mouth of the volcanoe just as it spouted a jet stream of hot air and steam. I shuddered slightly at the thought of being there when magma comes out and Katie saw and put a hand on my shoulder. &&Don't worry Jessie. we're too far away, if it does start spewing molten rock then we have enough space to turn and run without even feeeling the heat.&& I nodded and felt slightyl reasurred.

Then I started to get this weird felling int eh pit of my stomach and my head started screamind duck and run. I didn't understand it and was about to tell Katie when the ground shook again with the largest tremour so far. I then understood why it had been telling me to run because a rock flew out of the mouth of the volcanoe and shot right at us. Everyone looked up and Gunny screamed, "Run!" We all doged to different sides. Me and KLatie went off to teh right and The guys all went off to teh left. Katie had fallen and sprained her ankle by landing on it funny so I picked her up with ease and put her arm around my shoulders so she could lean on me. &&You okie Katie?&& I asked her and she nodded, &&Yah, I'll be fine in a little while. But did you get that feeling too?&& I nodded without having to ask what she meant and we both started ot think about why we were now like this when Pendragon's voice got me out of my thoughts. "HEy come on! We gotta huryy before another rock comes and kills us!!" WE nodded and together we started to run after them. For the first few minutes Katie leant on me for support but then her ankle must have felt better because she let go me and ran by my side without aid.

&&That was fast&& I said to her in my mind &&How did it heal that fast?&& I asked she shruged &&I don't know but lets hurry&& I nodded and followed thats when I had the feeling again but this time it said its going to knock you over, what every these new feeling were they were driving really crazy I thought my consinse was surpose to tell me good things like hey keep up the good work just run alittle faster or good job you douged that rock real good but no it was more like put downs I looked to see that Katie ran in front of me this time I guess I was running way to slow for her, we were getting closer to the top but the closer we got the more rocks came tumbling down thats when my feeling came ture I could see a rock rolling down the near the top it was real big I yelled to the rest of the group because it was my job "more rocks" I said they looked at them tumbleing down and got the clue and started running I ran too Katie was slowing down from running so much and soon came up to my speed, The rock was now getting closer and closer "we have to run faster Katie" I said having a worried feeling "I know but I can't run at faster" she said back "I can't etdier but we have to try" I said losing my breath I guess my astma was starting to act up but I didn't have my puffer here to get my breathing right again and not have and astma attack.

Thats when the rock hit both Katie and I off the eage right into our side I could feel the pain in my side now and it hurt real bad we were falling asnd I knew that if we hit the ground down there we would most proably be dead, I tryed looking for Katie, but I couldn't turn myself around its not like I have never tryed sky driving before, I have, and I didn't like it proably because I didn't understand it! Thats when I felt a hand grab my arm I looked up to see Katie looking down at me and trying to pull herself up and me at the same time, I could see I was way to heavy for her to do so so I looked for a rock I knew I could climb I seen it and looked up to Katie and yelled up to her "its ok I found a place I can climb just let go of my hand and pull yourself up" she looked down at me to see if I was lying to her not just trying to save her and not me she stared at me for a feqw mins and let go of my hand I then put my feet in place and climbed she got herself up as I started to get closer to her she bent down and reached for my hand to help me up but I wouldn't let her, because I could do it myself she shook her head at me and said "Jessie stop being so stubborn" I looked up at her and growled which surprised me again she looked at me weridly and backed away I then pulled myself up to the surface nd looked at her "I'm sorry I'd scared you but just to let you know I scare myself too" we then hugged each other and tryed to climb up to where the boys were again.

Pendragon, Gunny and Spader watched as Katie and I fell but seen the rock hit the ground "Mate are they ok?" Spader asked Gunny, Gunny looked down near the bottom for a feel more seconds and looked at Gunny "the missys can handle they seleves I think they'll be fine" he said trying to sound like we would but they still weren't sure Pendragon was still looking down and seen us swinging on the leage he then pointed to us"their right there" he said "I can barly them but I think their right there" he said still watching what we were doing "should we help them mate?" Spader asked "I think what Gunny said is right they can handle thier seleves we still have to make it to the top" Pendragon said while getting up to start walking again "Spader I think you should go might them half way while Gunny and I do what we have to do at the top ok?" Spader just nodded "ok I'll go do that" he said runninng the oppsite way of Pendragon and Gunny

I was so annoyed. From what I could see no one was coming to help us. "What jerks." I said with a pissed/annoyed look on my face. Katie heard me and laughed. "They might not have noticed us yet and may be looking. Don't label them so fast." I grumbled and continued up hand over hand and found that they weren't hurting like how they had when we had climbed up that rock wall in that building.

While we were going up and were almost all the way to the place where we could start walking I felt the rocks start to shake and tightened my grip expecting to be thrown off and saw Katie do the same. When it stopped I looked over at her. "What happened?" she started to talk because she had gotten 86 in geography and that stuff she knew what was going to happen. "For you, in lamest terms. The calm befor-" The rocks that Katie and I were holding started to shake and fell out in a large group all at once and we both screamed but they got caught in our throats.

A millisecond after that happened I felt my right wrist grabbed and closed my eyes as dust poured down. I opened them after I felt eh dust stop falling and looked up to see Spader Leaning back to support mine and Katie?s weight. "Hey mates. You'd be in a big tum-tigger if you fell down there. I think you'd be better up here." HE leaned back more and stepped back with his left foot and I reached with my left and planted my feet to help him. He pulled us up and we lay there, all of us, breathing lightly. "Thanks." I said simply with a bit of gratitude in my voice still looking down. "Thank you Spader!" I looked up and was caught off guard to see Katie giving him a huge hug around his neck. He patted her back and smiled like he was enjoying it more than he should of. "It's okay. Couldn't have let our new travelers fall and get hurt." I noticed his hand moving down her back and I growled at him. "Don't even think about it." HE smiled awkwardly and removed his hand.

Katie let go and sent me a thought. Hmmm, he may have looked cute but he is such a She finished the rest in vocal. "MIROKU!!!" I nodded and giggled at her use of the name. Good choice of words. WE both started giggling and he looked from me to her confused. "What's so funny?" She sent me a thought, her laughs subsiding. Guess he doesn't watch anime shows.... I stopped with her finding it less funny because he didn't understand. Yah. I feel sorry for him. 

Thats when I couldn't beilive that he didn't know what we were talking about if he didn't know any anime shows espeacily Inuyasha where did he come from thats what I wanted to found out "umm Spader" I started he turned around to look at me "yes?" he asked with a really dorkie smile that made me and Katie laugh "where exactly do you come from I mean don't you have tv there?" I asked really wanting to know he looked at me weridly "I come from Coral! and we don't have anything there thats called a tv" I looked at him weridly Katie and I came from coral was a kind of plant under water he couldn't of lived in a plant "how can you come from coral? isn't that a plant?" I asked, he shaked his head and laughed "humm I think I better explian it better when were done what we have to do" he said grabing Katie's hand, and Katie grabing my hand and ran to Pendragon and Gunny.

They were now at the top of the moutain or volcano thing and so were we but we had to wait intail they finshed talking to the smelly people there I still couldn't understnad why it smelled that bad there were alot of rivers and lakes around here to take a bath in. I tryed not pluging my nose remembering what Pendragon said about the law.Which to me made no sense these people smelled way to bad to not pluge your nose I rather die instead of smelling these people. I then walked away not understanding why we were here and I didn't want to get use to it ethier I just wanted to go home and pet my cat name smokey and bug my younger siblings also to annoye my parents but to me it seems I'm never going to get back. I sighed and waited for them to tell me what we were going to do next, I proably glaze off anyways if they did. 

While I was waiting I saw Katie coming towards my and turned slightly to watch her. Her face had this really weird expression that looked like she was kinda robotish. Like emoshionless you could say. I gave her a quisical gave and saw her do a tentitive sniff then totally like fell over and lay down propping her back on a rock on the angle to look at me. I burst out laughing, "What was that about?!" She giggled, "I couldn't stand the smell anymore. Tried holding my breath but had to make sure the air was nicver here before breathed." I freaked, "You've been holding your breath this whole time?!" She nodded and looked like it wasn't a big deal. "It's been like seven minutes since we got here! God!" I looked at her flabberghasted. "What? I thought it was like a minute at most." I held up mywrist and showed her my watch, "we got here at like tenish, and now it's like seven past." I saw her get up quickly adn look around to see if anyone was whatching then grabbed my new watch I had just gotten. "hey!" I yelled and pulled my wrist back. "What's with you?" she looked up and went around and blocked me from the others sight. 

"You're wearing a watch!" sahe whispered practically hissing in my ear. "Yah so what of-" I remembered what Pendragon had said about not bringing anything from home adn felt totally embarrassed. ""Ooops." "Ooops is right" she whispered not hissing this time I noticed. ""We have to get rid of it." I nodded anbd glanced up noticing that Pendragon was looking at us suspiciously. I looked aroudn and saw the very top where they were near. "If this is a volcanoe then lets throw it in."

Katie nodded and looked over to Pendragon who was till looking at us "we better hurry because I think Pendragon thinks were up to something" Katie told me "well I think he thinks that were always up to something" I told her then ran off she then ran after me, I then sat on a rock and pulled her down too "what is it Jessie?" I looked over to her "Pendragon watching still we have to go when hes not looking at us" I told her she nodded we the protented that we were just trying to get away from the smell Pendragon stoped looking at us then we ran up the moutain.

We got to the top and looked at the inside it was truly a volcano I then walked backwards beside katie "good bye watch I'll miss you" I kissed my watch then throw it in. We watched it sink in to the magma and then melt I put my head down and sighed "I just got that for my birthday" Katie patted me on the back "don't worry Jessie I'll buy you a new one when we get home" I sighed again "but it was from my papa bear" I said thinking of my papa name joe she then smiled and shake her head "its ok I'll buy you one so give it up and if that won't work to your papa that you lost it and make him buy you a new one" I smiled "ok then" we then turned around and bushed into someone I was about to yell at who every it was ((most proably Pendragon)) but noticed when I looked up it wasn't even close to being Pendragon it was a really pale old guy he didn't smell bad like the others did and he stared at us happy I looked at Katie and she looked at me "umm sorry" we said together to the man he smiled at us all I could do was fell like he was bad news "you two have to come with me" he said to us I looked at Katie and she looked at me I said to her in my mind she laughed at me _ she said back the man smiled again "ahh I see your using your minds to talk" he chuckled "you didn't think I could hear you did you?" I looked at him even more confused "umm W-who are you?" I asked_

I saw him smile and wondered where Pendragon and the otehrs were. "I'm someone that you'll get to know very soon." He was tall, very tall. I saw Katie cringe and shiver beside me and I knew that she was thinking about his head. There was no hair! It was covered in disgusting red lines that looked like burn marks starting at his forehead then going right along his skull to the back of his neck.

He laughed and it sent shivers down my spine and I backed up but stopped remembering the volcanoe. I heard someone yell and me and Katie both looked around the tall man with his evil cold light blue eyes to see Spader, Pendragon and Gunny heading over with a few of the smelly guys behind them. I sighed in relief but felt a hand with really sharp nails grabs my arm at the shoulder and I felt a pain go through my arm and then it went numb. I could hear in my mind that Katie was having the same sesation in her arm too. "Don't you worry." He whispered coldly and menacingly in our ears. "I'll be back again for you." Then before we could say or do anything, he disappeared and We both grabbed our arms feeling a new pain going through it instead of the numbing.

I clenched my teeth as Pendragon got to us and came to me as Spader got oto Katie. He ased me "Are you alright Jessie?" He asked slightly upset. I noded and found Spader doing the same thing with Katie but he was already examining her arm. Pendragon started to do such with mine but found nothing externally wrong. "Hmmm... It's on the inside." He started to squeeze my arm around the place that it hurt the most and I let out a yell cause it hurt more when he did that I opened my left eye and saw Gunny telling hte smelly people something but I couldn't hear what. Pendragon was saying something to me and I found I couldn't really hear him either. I got a thought in my mind from Katie I sent back a message agreeing.

Thats when I felt my eyes close I couldn't feel my body I just seen Pendrgon shaking me and my eyes then closed. From there I didn't know what happen to Katie and I Pendragon and Spader told me I'll tell you what tell told us Parathy.

Pendragon kept shaking me and seen that there was know way of getting me to wake up he looked over to Spader who was doing the same but had the same affect as he did "stop Spader" he told him "Mate whats wrong with them?"Spader asked "I don't know" Pendragon repiled Pendragon then layed me flat on the ground and then listen to my heart beat "her heart beat is getting faster" he said worried he then went over to Katie to see how her heart beat was "her's too" Spader looked at Pendragon confused "what does that mean Pendragon?" Pendragon scratched his head "I'm not sure thier going to be ok" Pendragon then looked over at Gunny "we need to bring them down to the villiage from there I don't know what to do" Gunny nodded it picked up katie and put her on his back Pendragon did the same with me, Spader's job was to watch for any fallen rocks.

well I was sleeping I seen werid things in my mind it made me feel sick or at least I thought it did it shown that Pendragon,Spader and Gunny were all bad people which made no sense at all because I knew them for about two days already and there was nothing bad about them thats when That werid guy kept coming up in my dream that I could feel myself jump I tryed hard to talk to katie but something was blocking it and it made me feel weaker then I was already was.

The groggy feeling I was getting made me feel like throwing up, and I found out afterwards from Pendragon that I had, all over his back too. I giggled when he said that but that isn't the point right now. During my fitful dreams I also saw Katie, weird yah I know but we tlaked and she seemed the same but there was something wrong with her attitude, anyways it turned out that it wsan't her but that tll man in her form. The only way I had figured out it wasn't her was because he smelt different, kinda old and llike burnt and rotting meat. Very disgustiin smell for someone. But I had run away from him and had soon awoke in a small hut with a blob over me. It focused and turned out to be Pendragon. "Hiyaa." I mumbled and he smiled. "Nice to have you back." I nodded and he went off to talk to some of the smellies. That was what I was now going to call them, the smellies.

I looked over to my right and saw Katie in a bed like mine but she wasn't awake yet and Spader was right beside her holding her wrist awith two fingers on her veins. I put my middle and index finger in that little spot on your neck where you can check yuou pulse and found mine slightly faster than that I thought should be and I looked back over at Spader. He had a sad expression on his face which probably meant that Katie's pulse was maybe faster than mine. Pendragon came back adn placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and saw he was smiling, "Will Katie be okie?" I asked him. He glanced over at her and looked back at me, "I don't know. But you came back so she probably will, but her pulse is still very quick. What did Saint Dane say to you?" He asked me sitting on the bed that I was on by my feet. "Saint dane?" HE started to explain to me about Saitn DAane and how he was evil and how he wanted to take over Halla whch turned out to be everything int eh entireliving thing and was made up of all the teritorries.

"I'm confused" I told him "I don't get why this Saint Dane wants to take over...what was it called Halla doesn't the bad guys always lose?"I asked Pendragon he shake his head"not all the time Saint Dane already had one victory" I sighed "I didn't need to know that" I said looking over to Katie I then got up and held her hand Pendragon came over as well I closed my eyes ready to do what every I had to do to talk to her thats when Pendragon asked what what I was doing "what are you doing?"he asked  
I turn to face him "doing what I always do talk to her throw our minds" I then turned back to her but he put his hand on my shoulder "are you sure thats safe?" I looked at him again "of couarse it is like I said I do it all the time" I then turned back to her and forcsed I swear Pendragon said one more thing but I was all ready in her mind I yelled out thats when I got a repile she asked unsure she asked I thought for a second I then seen a figure come out of the dark she then sighed I then thought for a few more seconds I said she nodded and we held each others hand tightly I soon found myself awake and looked up at katie to see her slowly waking up "Are you ok?" I asked her while giving her a hug

She smiled back at me slowly focusing on me and hugged me back lightly at first then tighter. When we let go Spader hugged her tightly and Pendragon was looking at me slightly shocked. "What? You never seen good friends hug before? I asked him teasingly then turned and walked out of the hut suddenyl feeling ill fromt eh stentch of the smellies. He followed me and tapped my shoulder. I turned and looked at him slightly sadly, "Is this why you brought me and Katie here? To fight This Saint Dane with you?" He nodded and Io looked away unable to meet his gaze, had I, I'd probably have burst out crying. I felt anger and sadness also a feeling that said that I should be there. It was very confusing and it made my headache hurt more than it already was.

"Pendragon..." "hmm?" He hadn't really been with me that much, "Can we get going as soon as Katies' better?" He nodded and I could tell that he knew all I wanted was to get home. But my thoughts were busted with the arival of Gunny who came along with a group of 15 Smellies. I turned and walked back to Katie and Spader knowing I'd be of no use to the conversation. Spader was whispering to Katie all that had happened but when I came in I told him about the Smellies and Gunny's arrival and he left after patting Katie's hand. I sat down on a roughly made chair and smied at her. "What's going to happen now Katie?" She asked nme still a bit weak. I took her hand in min and oculd feel her pulse was still faster than it should be, "Well, we have to stay here for a bit longer than I hoped." Katie understood and fell silent.

I didn't know what esle to say so I looked around the room thats when Pendragon came throw the door, which made me jump because I wasn't expecting to see him for a few more mins, he looked at me abit confused "whats wrong with you?" he asked me I felt abit embarassed "umm nothing" he shake his head and smiled "ok then" he then wqalked over to Katie who was now giggling at the sence I put on for her I let go of her hand and stood up because I knew what Pendragon was going to do he put his two index fingers on Katies wrist and checked her pulse "your Pulse is back to normal he said" after a few mins I let out a sigh of reilife "so I guess were going now?" I asked him he nodded "as soon as Katie gets out of bed and ready" he said ready to walk out the door "Pendragon" I said before he actally went he turned around "yes?" he asked "I was just wondering.." "go on" I shook my head "oh nothing" he looked at me weridly then smiled and shake his head too "Girls" he let out and then left. Katie smiled "what were you going to ask Jessie?" I smiled "nothing, nothing at all" she shake her head as well and got up out of the smellie bed. "we better get going the faster we get all of this done the faster thier done with us and we can go home" she said thinking of her parents even her Brother Ben "ya I can't stand not teasing and arguing with my brothers and sister" I said thinking of my brothers Branden and Jordarn and then my sister Brooke "and I miss my parents broking up the fights between Ben and I" she said happierly "I know what you mean I miss smokey" I said protenting he was in my arms "and I miss my new kitty Shawdow" Katie let out we then let out a giggle "and most of all" katie begain "I miss Adrain" I looked at her "it doesn't seem like it" she looked at me and blushed "oh you mean it doesn't seem like it because of Spader?" I nodded she let out a little sigh "well you have to amitt that both Pendragon and Spader are good looking guys" I smiled and nodded "I wonder what Gunny's been up to?" Katie then nodded as well "I was just thinking the same" we bothe giggled again and walk towards the door then I felt something in my stomach I looked over to Katie and she was feeling the same thing "it feels like butterflys" I said "and my heart beat feels really slow" Katie said I smiled "proably just our imaginations" I said running out the door she then followed after and we still notice that the others were still talking to the smellies I sighed "man it feels like my dad talking to his costumers" I said remembering the time I went to work for my dad roofing "I know what you mean" Katie said so we sat on the rock closes to us

AS we waited I could still feel that weird feelign and by the look on Katie's face, she did too. I glanced back at the boys and the smllies and grumbled finding them still deep in conversation. Katie laughed lightly then stopped and I looked back at her. "Wanna go for a walk to see if we'll feel better?" She nodded and I thought she just didn't want to talk but something said she couldn't. We got up and I looked at Pendragon thinking, Then we turned and left for a nice walk to settle our stomachs. That was when Katie brought up the weirdesta dn most random topic.

"Did you know that cows can chew the same piece of grass like 4 times?" I looked at her and almost tripped. "Where'd this come from?" I asked starting to smile even with the feeling in my gut. "Hehe. Just thought it called for a laugh, and that's the first thing that popped in my mind." I nodded chuckling and thinking of my own topic, "Well, I've heard that dogs and cats both have grass to settle their stomachs if they hurt." I saw her look around adn laughed, "You really want to try that?!" She smiled and chuckled, "Well, It hurts a lot, and if it works for animals, I might as well try it." We both giggled and then heard a howl. 

Turning ot look ahead we saw a wolf. we hadn't seen much if any wildlife in teh area and I didn't think that wolves even lived here. "What's that doing here?" Katie asked from beside me. I shook my head confused, feeling like I'd seen it before. It looked at us with the coldest eyes I'd ever seenthen it hit me "I saw that on the way to the flume in the car!" I yelled pointing at it. Katie looke shockingly at me then I actually saw her ear twitch which gave me a fright and then we both turned to see the wolf runnng at us. "I don't think a walk was a good thing now!!" Katie said slowly rising in pitch. I nodded and turned with her to face the opposite direction, "I think you're correct with that idea!" Yells at her and then we btoh ran back towards the village of the smelliesadn for some reason I could hear my heart beating quickly again adn my breaths quick and deep. But I could also hear Katie's beating heart and the wolfs' too for that matter. It freaked me because my hearing was never this good.

Turning ot look ahead we saw a wolf. we hadn't seen much if any wildlife in teh area and I didn't think that wolves even lived here. "What's that doing here?" Katie asked from beside me. I shook my head confused, feeling like I'd seen it before. It looked at us with the coldest eyes I'd ever seenthen it hit me "I saw that on the way to the flume in the car!" I yelled pointing at it. Katie looke shockingly at me then I actually saw her ear twitch which gave me a fright and then we both turned to see the wolf runnng at us. "I don't think a walk was a good thing now!!" Katie said slowly rising in pitch. I nodded and turned with her to face the opposite direction, "I think you're correct with that idea!" Yells at her and then we btoh ran back towards the village of the smelliesadn for some reason I could hear my heart beating quickly again adn my breaths quick and deep. But I could also hear Katie's beating heart and the wolfs' too for that matter. It freaked me because my hearing was never this good./quote  
I told her in my mind running as fast as I could to get back to the smellies Katie looked at me rolling her eyes all I could do now was look behind us to see the black wolf and I stoped Katie turned around help on running "Jessie what are you doing?!" I looked back at her "its not chasing us anymore kates" I said looking at her confused Katie then stoped and turn completly around to face me to see to her surprise that what I was saying was true "where did it go?" she asked me I shruged "I don't know but I think we should head back to Pendragon and the smellies I feel much safer there" katie nodded in agreement "I think so too" we then started walking back to the villiage when something came out of the bushes it was a big ugly reptile with big red eyes it look more like a raptor from the movie Jussic park Katie and I screamed or heads off and looked at each other in fear "hi girls" the reptiled talked thats when katie and I turned around running the other way we just came from Katie climbed up a tree I looked up and my legs started shaking "I can't climb that" I yelled at her she then reached down for me "jump I'll grab you" I didn't have time to think so I did as she said and she grabed my wrisk and the started pulling me up I finally got to the branch I could reach and pulled myself up. thats when the reptile was smelling the air I was just terrified my legs shaking I looked over to katie she was shaking too. the reptile then disapeared I looked behind me to see where it went I asked katie she was still shaking I nodded I didn't want to move etdier.  
A few mins later we both stop shaking a little bit I first hoped down looked around to see if there was any sign of a wolf or reptile around and seen nothing I signaled Katie to come down when we heard another sound in the bushes I said in my mined Katie said back I nodded katie nodded again then jumped down i asked katie said looking abit pal "whatever been happen here is making me feel sick" I told her "me to" she anwsered back "I don't understand a thing thats has been going on" she nodded again "same" we then thought for abit and kept silent on the way back


	4. Sorry

Sorry **"What Do You Mean Were Travellers!" ** Fans, but I have been busy as hell lately! So thank you for your patients. I'll be writing Chapter 4 as we speak and also editing my work. I will try my best to capture each of my charathers ((Jessie, Katie, Parathy, Scott and Adrian)) and also MacHale's original characters too ((Pendragon, Spader, Gunny and Saint Dane)). Yeah I know it's not the best, or even perfect but as long as you enjoy it and have fun reading it as I did writing it. I am sure I'll be done quicker. Leave comments or even ideas, or what you really think of the story ((bad or good)) it will really help me know what you really think of it! So come back by next week and a new chapter will arrive. Feel free to email me at or but remember I am a girl O.o people who think I'm a boy I can defiantly prove you wrong! Rock on and Peace out- **with luv from**

Qaliinuyasha 


End file.
